La jalousie n'a pas d'âge
by mirabelle b
Summary: Série Jalousie, écrite en collaboration avec Pandi74, 1 d'une série de 5 avec différents couples. WAT,Torchwood, Numbers, CSI NY.


Nous ne faisons pas d'argent avec ces fanfics et les personnages restent la propriété de leurs créateurs.

Pairing: Tony / Gibbs NCIS  
Rating: Rien de très méchant  
Résumé: La jalousie peut prendre différentes formes

L'âge de la jalousie

Cela faisait vingt ans aujourd'hui que sa première femme et sa fille avaient été tuées. Vingt ans de souffrances et de remords, dont il n'avait jamais été capable de se défaire. Toujours le sentiment de culpabilité de ne pas avoir été capable de les sauver, chaque jour cette pensée lui fendait le cœur. Vingt ans à se demander pourquoi il persistait à continuer cette chienne de vie. Mais il lui fallait admettre que, depuis deux ans, la présence de Tony l'aidait à mettre un peu de baume sur ses blessures. Car depuis que DiNozzo et lui partageaient le même lit, sa vie avait reprit un peu de sens.

Il ajustait sa cravate devant le miroir lorsqu'il vit Tony entrer dans la chambre.

- Tu es prêt pour la cérémonie?

- Oui. Tu ne m'en veux pas d'y aller seul?

— Mais non! Je comprends très bien que tu veuilles te recueillir sur la tombe de ta femme et de ta fille, seul. Vas-y, sinon la cérémonie va commencer sans toi. Tu sais que les parents de Shannon tiennent à ce que tu sois présent.

- Je hais les cérémonies.

- Je sais. Alors, plus vite tu y seras, plus vite cela se terminera.

- Tu as des projets pour aujourd'hui? Car après la cérémonie il y aura une réception et…

- Je sais, pas de problème. J'ai un vieux copain de l'université qui est à DC ces jours-ci. Je vais le rencontrer cet après-midi, ça fait au moins cinq ans que je ne l'ai pas vu. Alors, tu t'imagines tout ce que nous aurons à discuter.

- Un copain-copain ou un copain…

- Jet, nous avions convenu de ne pas poser de question sur le passé de l'autre.

- Je sais, mais…

- Pas de mais. Allez, va! Sinon, tu vas finir par être en retard.

- Son nom?

- Hein!

- Son nom, à ce fameux copain?

- Tu es jaloux ma foi! C'est César Cook-Lafayette.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux! Et avec un nom comme ça, encore moins. Pauvre gars, ses parents ne l'ont pas gâté en le nommant ainsi.

- Tu peux bien parler, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

- Tu seras là pour le diner?

- Non, César et moi allons diner au restaurant et après nous irons visiter quelques bars.

- Et tu comptes rentrer quand?

- Ma foi, c'est un interrogatoire en règle! Et toi, tu rentres quand?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Idem pour moi.

- Tu reviens coucher ici?

- Non, probablement pas. Je vais prendre un taxi ce soir pour la tournée des bars. Je coucherai sûrement à mon appartement car c'est plus proche du centre-ville. Je reviendrai demain matin.

- Bonne idée, car cela serait gênant de revenir ici avec César et avoir du sexe si j'y suis.

Tony ne sut quoi répondre, tellement les paroles venant de son amant le surprirent. Depuis qu'il était avec Gibbs, Tony n'avait jamais été aussi fidèle de sa vie. Rien, même pas un petit baiser avec qui que ce soit. Et il pensait toujours avoir agi de façon à ce que Jethro ait confiance en lui.

Voyant la réaction de Tony devant ses paroles, Gibbs les regretta aussitôt. Encore une fois, le B pour bâtard avait gagné.

- Tony, je ne voulais pas dire cela.

- Va, tu es en retard. Répondit Tony d'une voix calme, mais sans chaleur. Passe une bonne journée. Et ne m'attend pas demain matin, je prends une pause. Surtout, si je passe la nuit à faire l'amour avec César, demain matin le réveil risque d'être pénible.

Sur ces paroles, Tony quitta la chambre. Gibbs l'entendit descendre les marches rapidement.

- Tony! Attends! Tony!

Pour réponse, il n'eut que le bruit du claquement de la porte qui se fermait rudement. Il descendit à son tour à toute vitesse et se rua à l'extérieur pour voir seulement la voiture de Tony s'éloigner. Gibbs sacra tout bas. «Pourquoi avoir ouvert ta grande gueule, Gibbs? se dit-il en lui même. Tu ne pouvais donc pas te taire, idiot. Mais non, fallait que tu parles, toi qui es si avare de paroles en temps normal. Il n'a jamais rien fait pour que tu puisses douter de lui. Il ne flirte même plus. Tu sais très bien qu'il t'est fidèle, alors pourquoi ça? Tu es jaloux, mon vieux, tu as peur de perdre ton jeune et bel amant. Toi une vieille sacoche.

O o O o O

Durant toute la cérémonie, Gibbs ne fit que penser à la façon de se faire pardonner par Tony et en même temps, il se sentait coupable de n'avoir en tête que Tony lors d'une cérémonie à la mémoire de Shannon et de Kelly. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la mère de celle-ci.

- Jethro! Tu étais rendu loin mon garçon.

- Oui en effet.

- Ton compagnon n'est pas venu? J'aurais bien aimé le connaître.

- Une autre fois, peut-être. Il avait d'autres projets. Et ce n'était pas vraiment sa place ici.

- Jethro! cela fait vingt ans qu'elle est morte. Si tu avais été avec une femme l'aurais-tu laissée à la maison? J'ai rencontré tes 3 autres femmes Jethro, alors pourquoi pas, lui?

- Je ne sais pas. Je… heu…

- Alors, promets-moi de me le présenter bientôt. C'est sûrement un brave garçon, rien que le fait de t'endurer depuis près de 2 ans, il est même certainement exceptionnel! Car aucun de tes mariages n'a duré aussi longtemps.

- Nous ne demeurons pas encore ensemble.

- Non, mais autant dire que vous l'êtes, car d'après ce que tu m'as dit, soit il est chez toi, soit l'inverse. Non?

- Oui, vous avez raison.

- Allez, accompagne-moi à la voiture, car ton beau-père commence à s'impatienter.

Quelle femme extraordinaire, la mère de Shannon! Une femme de cœur, et pour elle, il était toujours son gendre. Durant toutes ces années, Gibbs avait souvent rendu visite à ses beaux-parents. Cela lui rappelait Shannon, lorsqu'elle était jeune. Ils habitaient toujours la même maison et rien n'y avait changé, ou presque. C'était comme revenir chez soi.

Après la réception, il alla remercier et dire au revoir à ses beaux parents. Son beau-père lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

- Jeune homme, sois sage.

Son beau-père l'appelait toujours jeune homme, même si Gibbs avait maintenant cinquante ans. Il demeurait toujours le «jeune homme» ayant conquis le cœur de sa fille aux yeux de son beau-père.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Et reviens nous voir bientôt, avec ton ami. Je veux connaître ce jeune homme qui t'a rendu un peu moins aigri.

- Heu… oui. Bien sûr, je viendrai. Promis.

Il démarra sa voiture en trombe comme à son habitude mais, au lieu de prendre le chemin de sa maison, il se rendit à l'appartement de Tony. Il se stationna un peu plus loin derrière quelques arbres et lampadaires et constata avec surprise que la voiture de Tony ne se trouvait pas à son emplacement habituel. Il était presque 23h00 et si DiNozzo avait décidé de faire la tournée des bars comme prévu, il ne serait pas de retour avant le petit matin. Gibbs sommeilla un peu, ouvrant un œil de temps en temps, juste pour vérifier si l'auto de Tony se trouvait à nouveau dans son stationnement. Vers 7h00, il dut se rendre à l'évidence que Tony ne rentrerait plus, qu'il avait sûrement passé la nuit avec ce César Crooks-Lacoquette, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Défait, il prit la direction de chez lui. Arrivé à destination, il vit la voiture de Tony dans son stationnement. Il descendit vivement et en ouvrant la porte de sa maison, il arriva face à face avec Tony.

- Où étais-tu? Dirent-ils à l'unisson?

- Chez toi!

- Ici!

- Tu n'as pas été chez toi?

- Tu étais chez moi!

- Nondanslavoiture, marmonna rapidement Gibbs, honteux.

- Où?

- Dans la voiture, dit-il plus clairement.

- Tu as passé la nuit dans ton auto. Ha! Ha! Et moi qui me faisais du mouron à me demander où tu étais passé. Un peu plus et je téléphonais au NCIS pour te rapporter disparu.

- Et moi, je me suis fait du mauvais sang, car je te croyais… heu… je…

- Tu me croyais avec César, hein?

- Oui.

- Gibbs, pourquoi cette jalousie soudaine? Je ne t'ai jamais trompé. Et tant et aussi longtemps que je serai avec toi, cela ne se produira jamais.

- Je sais Tony, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tu me quitteras pour un homme plus jeune.

- Mais je ne veux pas d'un homme plus jeune! Je te veux toi! Je n'ai eu qu'un homme dans ma vie, et je n'ai pas l'intention d'en avoir un autre. Hai compreso! (tu as compris) dit Tony en s'approchant de Jethro et lui passant un doigt sur la joue.

- Oui, je suis désolé, mon chéri. Tu me pardonnes?

Gibbs prit la main de Tony dans la sienne et en embrassa la paume. Par ce simple geste, Tony ne put lui en vouloir plus longtemps.

- Tu sais que je te pardonne toujours. C'est ma faiblesse. Je ne devrais pas, mais je suis incapable d'être en colère très longtemps contre toi. Quand tu me regardes avec ton air de chien battu, j'ai le cœur en compote.

- Mon air de chien battu! S'indigna Gibbs, je n'ai pas l'air d'un chien. Tu as du culot Tony DiNozzo, de dire que j'ai…

- OK! OK! J'ai compris, alors ton air de chat battu. Comme Gibbs venait pour répliquer, Tony enchaina aussitôt. — Alors, cette cérémonie, comment c'était?

- Heu! Bien. Ils me considèrent encore comme leur fils, surtout qu'ils n'ont pas d'autres enfants. C'est grâce à leur amour, si je n'ai pas tenté de mettre fin à mes jours après la mort de Shannon et de Kelly. Depuis ce jour, je n'ai jamais eu de moment heureux et je me demande quelques fois, pourquoi je continue cette chienne de vie.

Tony se tenait debout près de Gibbs, droit comme un i, raide, les yeux rageurs. Les paroles de son amant avaient fait une brèche profonde dans son cœur. Les mots se répétaient comme un écho, je n'ai jamais été heureux depuis leurs morts, je n'ai jamais été heureux, jamais été heureux. Tony comprenait très bien la souffrance de Gibbs, mais il avait pensé que, depuis qu'ils étaient amants, il avait pansé un peu la douleur de Gibbs. Mais fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Gibbs ne l'aimait pas comme il avait aimé sa femme, non, il ne l'aimait pas, point. Il fit bonne mine devant Gibbs, habitué à jouer toutes sortes de rôles, étant le meilleur agent du NCIS pour les missions sous couvertures. Il fut capable de répondre d'une voix ferme, mais glaciale.

— Je comprends Gibbs, je comprends ce que tu ressens.

Gibbs se retourna pour regarder Tony, se rendant compte de la froideur de sa voix. Lui qui à l'accoutumée possédait une voix chaude et sensuelle. Et en plus, Tony venait de l'appeler Gibbs, et lorsqu'il le Gibbsait, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

- Tony!

- Oui?

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Rien. Si ce n'est que je suis jaloux de Shannon.

- Jaloux de Shannon! Comment peux-tu être jaloux d'une morte?

- Oui, elle est morte. Mais elle est toujours dans ton cœur…contrairement à moi.

- Tony, ne dis pas ça. Tu sais très bien que tu as une place dans mon cœur.

- Oui, mais si petite…si petite que je n'ai pas pu te rendre heureux.

- Mais, je suis heureux avec toi.

- Je t'en prie, ne me mens pas. Tu viens juste de dire que depuis sa mort, tu n'as jamais été heureux. Ne t'en fais pas Gibbs, je suis habitué, je n'ai jamais eu de place dans le cœur de personne, même pas dans celui de mes parents. Alors un étranger…

- Tony! Seigneur, tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas voulu dire ça.

- Je m'en vais chez moi. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi et moi je ne peux pas combattre une morte. Réfléchis Gibbs, tu es habitué à dire tout ce que tu penses, et ça quand ça te plait. T'es pas volubile de nature, mais lorsque tu parles, tu ne te figures pas comment tes paroles peuvent être blessantes.

Tony pivota sur ses talons et partit d'un pas vif. Gibbs, estomaqué, resta planté où il était sans faire un mouvement. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Il hésita un moment sur l'attitude à adopter. Courir derrière son amoureux, ou attendre quelques heures, le temps qu'il se calme. Cette dernière option l'emporta. Gibbs se mit donc à réfléchir à un moyen de convaincre Tony de son amour. Tâche ardue, mais pas impossible pour un ex-marine.

_17h00, apparemment de Tony  
_  
Avachi sur son canapé, Tony se leva à regret en entendant frapper à sa porte d'entrée. Tony resta bouche-bée, à la vue de ses visiteurs. Gibbs se tenait entre un homme et une femme âgés, une boîte de pizza dans une main et un café dans l'autre, arborant un large sourire, heureux de son effet de surprise.

— Tu nous invites à entrer, ou on mange dans le corridor?

— Entrez, répondit Tony en reprenant ses esprits.

Gibbs déposa la pizza et son précieux café sur la table du salon. Les mains maintenant libres, il passa un bras autour de la taille de Tony et de l'autre, il pointa le couple qui l'accompagnait.

— Je te présente les parents de Shannon. John, Martha, voici Tony, l'homme qui a su me redonner goût à la vie et qui me rend heureux.

— Jet…

— Je le pense vraiment Tony. Tu m'es très précieux, mon amour.

Martha serra Tony très fortement contre son cœur.

— Il a beau être un bâtard, il ne ment jamais. Bienvenue dans la famille, Tony.

Fin


End file.
